Why not?
by Qhuinns shellen
Summary: Brenda is confused and in love with Dylan will she figure out whats going on... is their relationship love or lust?
1. The beginning

london

Dylan just got to london. He was tring to escape all the memories of the day after his wedding. Brenda was his one escape and this was hard for him to admit. He was standing outside her door debating whether to knock or not.

Meanwhile, Brenda was in her appartment on the phone with brandon.

Brandon: yea he left without a word. bren, i think he is looking for drugs.

Brenda: Brandon have a little faith in dylan.

Brandon: bren try and call him for me he'll listen to you.

They hung up the phone and someone knocked on the door.

Brenda answered the door and stood stunned to see dylan.

dylan and brenda looked in each other's eyes and brenda was so happy but wouldn't let him know it.

Brenda: Hey

Dylan: hey

Brenda: do you want to come in?

Dylan: sure

Brenda: Dylan do me a favor and call brandon

Dylan:Why?

Brenda: He's worried.

Dylan: i will in a minute.

Brenda: i'm glad to see you

Dylan: whoever said absence mad the heart grow fonder was an idiot

Brenda: what do you mean

Dylan: this

he leaned in and kissed her passionately.


	2. The love

After their very passionate kiss brenda felt it.

What she had been longing for ever since she left beverly hills.

His touch.

The good memories began coming back.

Dylan just held her and made her feel safe.

But then Brenda remember what Brandon said on the phone.

Brenda: Dylan

Dylan: yea

Brenda: call Brandon for me

Dyaln: where's the phone

Dylan always just wanted to satify her. Brenda got him the phone, he dialed Brandon's , and looked at brenda across the room.

Brandon: What you need bren?

Dylan: Well I'm not bren but she told me to call you.

Brandon: well you think that sister of mine.


	3. The rivial

As soon as Dylan hung up the phone, he relized that brenda was the first girl he loved.

The memories of high school came flowing back.

He remembered when they began dating. When brenda interupted his thoughts.

Brenda: Dylan

Dylan: yea bren.

Brenda: what happened?

Dylan: i don't know

He was thinking of the day after his wedding and the horrible things that went on.

Brenda: Well i'm glad you came

Dylan: That's the best thing to hear

Brenda: Dylan about the things that went on before i left...

Dylan: it's ok Bren

Brenda: no i thought i'd be back at the end of the summer and i wasn't

Dyaln: Bren it's ok, it hurt, i ain't gonna lie but i got over it

Brenda: okay so

Dylan: we were never good with talking, were we?

Brenda: no we usually made out.

They trailed to the couch and sat down when the phone rang.

Brenda: hello?

Kelly: hey brenda it's me

Brenda: hey kell

Kelly: um is dylan

Brenda: he's fine. Do you wanna talk to him?

Kelly: no no just tell him I asked about him


	4. Huh!

Brenda hung up the phone and sat silently on the couch with Dylan.

Brenda didn't know much about love but she knew she loved Dylan.

Her old instincts came flowing back and all the bad memories.

Brenda: would you like something to drink?

Dylan: Brenda, why... I mean how do you think we came to be?

Brenda: You were friends with my brother and it just sorta happened i guess.

Dylan: when do you think we fell in love?

Brenda: what do you mean?

Dylan: when was the exact moment we fell in love?

Brenda: i fell in love with you when you agreed to get tested for HIV.!!.

Dylan: why then?

Brenda: cause i figured you had to like me alot to do it

Dylan: ohhh!..

Brenda: when did you fall in love with me?

Dylan: when i relised i was in love with you is when you broke up with me after our little scare. when the exact moment i can't really tell you.

Brenda: i was so scared that i was pregnant then.

Dylan: i was too

Someone knocked on the door, for a minute, Brenda ignored it. The knock were getting louder.She got up and opened the door.To her surprise David and Donna was at the door.

Brenda: Donna! David!!!

Donna: hey Bren! how you doing.

David: don't you dare Dylan

Brenda turned around to find Dylan was trying to hide from Donna and David.


	5. What!

Dylan stopped in his tracks and looked at Brenda. Brenda, then, relised he was trying to hide from everyone. He came to London, mainly, because he knew Brandon wouldn't follow him. He figured Donna, David, Kelly, and Steve wouldn't follow him; but Donna and David was worried.

Brenda: Dylan, what's going on?

David: Dylan is running.

Brenda: From you?!!!

David: yeah, bassically

Brenda: Why again?

Donna: he doesn't want to be found.

Dylan: it's not that i don't want to be found, it's just...

Brenda: it's okay Dylan you can stay here as long as you want to.

David: Right after we talk

Brenda looked at Dylan then back at Donna.

Donna: we know you were hurt, Dylan, but you have to move on without drugs

Dylan: what do you know? you never lost anyone you love before!! He took my father and my wife!!

Brenda: What the Hell is going on?


	6. It hit the fan

Dylan stopped in his tracks and looked at Brenda. Brenda, then, relised he was trying to hide from everyone. He came to London, mainly, because he knew Brandon wouldn't follow him. He figured Donna, David, Kelly, and Steve wouldn't follow him; but Donna and David was worried.

Brenda: Dylan, what's going on?

David: Dylan is running.

Brenda: From you?!!!

David: yeah, bassically

Brenda: Why again?

Donna: he doesn't want to be found.

Dylan: it's not that i don't want to be found, it's just...

Brenda: it's okay Dylan you can stay here as long as you want to.

David: Right after we talk

Brenda looked at Dylan then back at Donna.

Donna: we know you were hurt, Dylan, but you have to move on without drugs

Dylan: what do you know? you never lost anyone you love before!! He took my father and my wife!!

Brenda: What the Hell is going on?

Donna: He didn't mean to kill toni!!  
Dylan: no he meant to kill me and i wish it were me that he killed then i would ...

Brenda: Dylan, whos toni?

Dylan: She was my wife, his daughter, my love,

Brenda walked up to him and gave him a hug

Brenda: Dylan, you can't run from your problems they just chase you.. you have to face them head on..


End file.
